


Release

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Break Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: "Let's break up." He proposed.Alyssa’s jaw hung open when those words fell from Yeong-gi’s mouth.“What? Why? How come?”





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> All of my works are imported from the I Love Yoo Amino. Come Join Us.
> 
> This fic was requested by a member of the I Love Yoo Amino.
> 
> Enjoy~

 

"Babe?" Alyssa called as she stood off to the side of her boyfriend, confused at his silence.

 

Yeong-gi turned to face the faux blonde female, a hard and unreadable expression written on across features.

 

"What's the matter?" Alyssa questioned.

 

"We need to talk." He said gruffly.

 

"Couldn't we have done this over the phone or some other time?" She asked as she shifted her weight on her left foot, signing through her nose.

 

"No, Alyssa. We're having this discussion now whether you like it or not." He said as his face settled into a scowl, one reminiscent of that of his father's.

 

Alyssa almost visibly flinched at the authority that was laced in Yeong-gi's tone. She's never heard him speak like that before.

 

Sensing the seriousness of the situation she gave him a slight nod.

 

"Let's go somewhere more private." He instructed as he walked past her, making his way towards the lobby.

 

Alyssa pulled the mask up to cover her face once more as she followed the redhead inside, stuffing her hands into her coat pockets.

 

Amber orbs shifted to stare at the back of the Yeong-gi's head.

 

I wonder what expression he's making right now.

 

The young female sighed behind the cloth that covered her face.

 

Yeong-gi pushed open the doors of the exit and stepped out into the crisp night air. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and exhaled through his mouth, releasing a small puff of white cloud it's wake.

 

He walked into the near deserted parking lot with Alyssa close behind him.

 

"Alyssa! You're back." Meg called from her place at her car.

 

Yeong-gi walked up to Meg and slapped a smile onto his face. "Alyssa and I have a few things to talk about so I want to borrow her for a while." He informed.

 

"Oh?" Identical amber eyes found Alyssa's and a questioning brow was raised.

 

"It's fine. I don't think we'll be too long. Just wait for me in the car." Alyssa said as Meg nodded t her sister.

 

"Come on." He said as he retreated to his car, sliding into the driver's seat.

 

Alyssa hopped into the passenger seat and pulled down her mask. She observed as Yeong-gi kept hi eyes straight ahead, lookibg off into the distance.

 

She didn't dare open her mouth but the silence was suffocating and the tension in the car was tangible.

 

Movement from the corner of her eyes pulled her out of her thoughts.

 

Alyssa turned her head in her boyfriend's direction.

 

Yeong-gi's gaze held hers in an unwavering staring contest.

 

Alyssa couldn't take anymore of this. "Why-"

 

"Let's break up." He proposed.

 

Alyssa’s jaw hung open when those words fell from Yeong-gi’s mouth.

 

“What? Why? How come?” She bombarded him with questions.

 

“Why so suddenly Yeong-gi? You don’t mean that do you?” She asked as she twisted herself to face him.

 

 

Yeong-gi's face held a deadpan expression.

 

 

"Aren-" Alyssa swallowed thickly. "Aren't we happy together?" She tried as she extended a hand to touch his arm but Yeong-gi lightly swatted it away.

 

 

"No we're not Alyssa. And we never were. This whole 'relationship' was non-existent from the beginning." He explained. 

 

 

"We can try to make it work. I'll call more and I can maybe talk to my manager so that I can have a little more free time to spend with you if that's what you want." She pressed.

 

 

Yeong-gi shook his head. "When you first brought forth the idea of the both of us dating I didn't think much of it. We were great as friends and being boyfriend and girlfriend couldn't be that hard." He wet his lips. "I really tried over the past year we've been together Alyssa. Really, really tried, but you didn't pull your own weight. We barely saw each other and you were always busy with work, which I didn't find bothersome, mind you. I just wanted a bit more effort on your end, if you're understanding what I'm saying."

 

 

"I'll try harder this time. I promise, just don't do this Yeong-gi." She pleaded as her nails dug into her jeans.

 

 

"Are you listening to yourself right now?" He furrowed and unfurrowed his brow. "You're saying all of that but do you harbor any romantic feelings for me at all?" 

 

 

Alyssa hesitated before answering.

 

 

"Ye-" She was interrupted. "No you don't. Stop lying to yourself." He told her quietly.

 

 

"Who are you to know how I feel?" She asked as she harshly bit her lip.

 

 

A small smile tugged on the redhead's face out of instinct. "Your actions contradict your words and if I were to be honest right here and now, I don't feel anything for you either. I was hoping we would have grown closer but that's just not the case."

 

 

Yeong-gi exhaled a long, tired sigh from his mouth. Tired viridescent eyes peered into honey pools. "I just can't do this anymore Alyssa."

 

 

"Let''s face the facts we're both just not ready for love...Or maybe we're just unfit to love each other." He concluded as he shifted his gaze forward once more.

 

 

"What about your parents? They'll be pissed once they find out about this." Alyssa tried one more time.

 

 

"I'll worry about that when the time comes." He muttered, rubbing at tired eyes before turning his head back to her.

 

 

"Think of this as an opportunity to find someone new. You've always wanted to be part of a power couple right?" He chuckled.

 

 

Alyssa gaped at him before she started laughing as well. "Well, yes I suppose."

 

 

"We may have been a terrible couple but can we start over as friends?" She asked. 

 

 

Yeong-gi opened his mouth to reply but she cut him off. "Don't answer me now. Meditate on the thought before getting back to me." She instructed before opening the car door.

 

 

"Goodnight, Yeong-gi." Alyssa bid farewell as left his car.

 

 

Yeong-gi observed as his ex made her way across the parking lot and hopped into her sister's vehicle. A few moments later the car started up and they drove off.

 

 

Yeong-gi fully leaned back into his seat and let out a shaky breath.

 

 

His chest felt a little bit lighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading.


End file.
